


For Your Consideration

by wildxwired



Category: Schitt’s Creek (TV) RPF, Schitt’s Creek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Besties that fuck, M/M, RPF, Vacation, emmys2019, tuscany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/pseuds/wildxwired
Summary: “Dan! Dan, you did it! Get on the fucking internet! You did it!” He’s yelling, grinning like a lunatic as he finally reaches Dan and yanks him to his feet.





	For Your Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a fictional world where Dan and Noah are both single and into each other. 
> 
> Thanks to my discord lovelies for all the hype 💕

The sun is dipping into afternoon as Dan stretches back on the deckchair, glass of rosé in hand. The air is warm against his bare thighs and the breeze that whips through his T-shirt every now and then feels as refreshing as the swim he’s taken every morning since they arrived. He takes in a cleansing breath, feeling peaceful in a way he hasn’t felt in years. 

This vacation has been every bit the emotional rehab he’s needed after giving so much of himself for six whole years, and he’s gotten to spend it with the people he loves and cherishes, the people who have kept him sane whenever he tipped too far. 

A part of him is afraid for it all to end, like once that plane touches down in LA the pressure and the heat will suffocate him. 

What if he never does anything like this again? What if he’s peaked at 35 and the rest of his projects are an amateur’s rehash of what’s already been done before?

Draining the rest of his glass, Dan gasps against the rush of sweetness, hoping another glass might silence his doubts. 

Suddenly, there’s a rush of noise from inside. Someone screams in delight and then there’s running, sneakers hammering against the tile of the kitchen until the patio doors are thrown open. Dan heaves himself forward, turning in the chair just in time to see Noah gleefully leaping over strewn towels and pool inflatables. 

“Dan! Dan, you did it! Get on the fucking internet! You did it!” He’s yelling, grinning like a lunatic as he finally reaches Dan and yanks him to his feet.

“What? What’s happening?” Dan is both confused and excited as Noah holds him by the shoulders. 

“The _Emmys_ Dan,” Noah says, so much softer but still with every ounce of joy. “Schitt’s Creek has four nominations.”

Dan feels sick, like the big drop on a rollercoaster has just hit and all his nerves are screaming with nauseous excitement, adrenaline and rushing winds and blurred light. 

He doesn’t realise he’s falling until Noah’s thick arms pull him close. “Whoa,” he breathes, steadying Dan back to his feet. 

“We did it?” Dan whispers and Noah nods slowly. 

“ _You_ did it, Dan. You and that amazing brain of yours.” Noah slides his palm along Dan’s cheek and lets his fingers curl into the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Dan’s eyes fill to the brim and he almost loses sight of Noah in the swirl of tears that he tries so desperately to blink away. But Noah’s hands are grounding as he reaches to cup Dan’s face with the other. 

Dan laughs, a short chuckle that bursts from him mouth as he stares at Noah with disbelief. Noah grins as Dan laughs again, pulling back to bring his phone from his pocket and press it into Dan’s hand. 

Stumbling from Noah’s grasp, Dan turns and fumbles with the code on Noah’s phone, and it unlocks straight on a group email from the press agency. Four nominations. Four. His dad, Catherine, the designers, the show. His show. His project. His baby. 

He covers his mouth with his free hand, not realising he’s made a noise until Noah’s arms curl around his waist from behind. 

“Oh my god,” Dan whispers, over and over and over again as Noah holds him tighter, pressing his closed mouth against Dan’s shoulder blade and grinning. 

“I’m so fucking proud of you,” Noah chuckles giddily, hands burrowing beneath Dan’s T-shirt to flatten against his stomach. 

Dan swallows hard. “Where is everyone?”

Noah nuzzles his nose behind Dan’s ear. “Out,” he whispers, and Dan instantly presses back into the touch with purpose. “They went into town twenty minutes ago. They won’t be back for a while.”

Noah’s breath is hot and laden with lust as Dan leans his head back against Noah’s. Dan gasps against the feeling of Noah’s hands stroking softly over his tanned skin, opening his eyes to glance up at the clear blue sky. 

“We fucking did it,” Dan grins and Noah laughs as he presses his lips to the back of Dan’s neck. 

“ _You_ fucking did it, buddy,” Noah corrects softly. 

Dan hums. “Are we going to keep saying ‘fucking’ or are you actually going to fuck me?”

Noah bites at the back collar of Dan’s T-shirt and tugs playfully. “He makes one Emmy nominated show…” he mutters to himself and Dan laughs, mouth falling open in a smile so wide it might crack his face. 

*

Though Dan knows how forceful Noah can be in the heat of the moment, it’s still a surprise when he pushes Dan back on top of the vanity unit and pulls his thighs apart, stepping between them and kissing Dan with all the heat of the midday sun. 

It’s only been a few months, this thing between them, so it’s new enough to leave him breathlessly guessing where Noah will kiss next, but old enough so that Noah’s mouth is familiar territory. 

“What is with these shorts?” Noah mumbles into Dan’s mouth, rubbing his hands down the blue and white pinstripes. “You look like a summer temp at an ice cream parlour.” 

Dan nips at Noah’s lips, pushing him back just to pull him in again by the belt loops of his jean shorts. 

“Like you can talk,” he grins and Noah’s face closes in quickly again, giving Dan one last glimpse of Noah’s shit eating grin before he’s having the sass kissed out of him. 

Noah slides his hands beneath Dan’s ass cheeks and pulls him closer, digging his fingertips into the material of his shorts as he grunts and actually _lifts_ Dan from the vanity. 

Dan laughs in wild surprise, legs clutching around Noah’s waist as his strong arms turn them towards the bed. He laughs too and drops Dan onto the rumpled sheets, leaving him just for a moment as he closes the bedroom door. 

*

“God, you’re fucking beautiful,” Noah murmurs as he kneels naked between Dan’s parted thighs, hands resting on Dan’s knees. 

Dan flushes with what blood he can spare and reaches out for Noah, taking him by the wrists and pulling him close. 

“Tell me again that we did it,” Dan whispers, tilting his head to give Noah’s wandering mouth more room. 

Noah licks a long wet strip up the length of Dan’s neck before blowing softly. Dan groans and rolls his hips upwards, cursing silently. 

“We did it,” Noah says, kissing across Dan’s collarbone. “We did it because of you, because you’re so fucking smart. You were born to do this, to make people feel good…”

“Yeah?” Dan breathes and Noah nods, sliding a hand between them to wrap around Dan’s cock. Dan moans, loud and unashamed as Noah starts to jack him slowly. 

“Fuck, Daniel, you make me feel so good,” Noah gasps - as if he’s the one getting the torturous handjob. 

Dan presses the fingers of both hands against the back of Noah’s neck and pulls him down into a consuming kiss. 

“Fuck me, Noah. Let me make you feel good.”

*

The afternoon heat makes their bodies sticky as Noah finally slides all the way home, filling Dan completely with a glorious pressure that spreads up to his chest. He holds himself still for a moment, hovering over Dan as he searches his face for the exact moment when adjustment turns to pleasure. 

When the grip of Dan’s thighs around Noah’s waist loosens ever so slightly, Noah bends forward to kiss Dan’s closed eyes. 

“Come on, baby. Let me see you,” Noah pleads softly, and Dan instantly opens his eyes to find Noah looking at him with so much desperate want and care that it makes Dan release a dry sob that’s been bubbling in his chest since he first heard the news. 

Noah smiles and kisses his mouth, lips feathering over Dan’s for just a moment. 

“Please,” Dan gasps, and that’s all he needs to say. 

*

They’ve fucked in this bed countless times since this paradise of a vacation began, so quiet and careful at first until his sister left, and then they almost broke the bed. 

Dan doesn’t think there’s much life left in it now as he reaches above to hold the bars of the headboard, partly to keep himself from coming and partly because he feels like it’s the only thing holding the bed together as Noah fucks him with expert precision. 

He does eventually let one hand free as he grips the crease of his knee ditch, pulling his knee closer to his chest so that Noah slips impossibly deeper, their rhythm faltering as Noah groans at the feeling. 

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ ,” Noah swallows hard, shifting until he’s bracketing Dan’s body with his arms and dipping to kiss him, open mouthed with hot breath and a clatter of teeth that leads to Dan practically chewing on Noah’s bottom lip. 

Dan uses the leverage of his grip on the headboard to grind down every time Noah thrusts into him.

“Touch me,” Dan barely whispers, but Noah hears him anyway, wrapping a hand around Dan’s neglected erection and stroking him quickly, using whatever brain power he has left to squeeze the base and thumb the slit each time. 

Dan comes apart not long after, head turned into the plush pillows and eyes screwed shut, mouth hanging open in silent bliss as he comes between them. 

When Noah tries to pull back, Dan tightens his thighs again. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He pants, eyes sliding open as Noah grins down at him. 

With his hands pressed hard into Noah’s ass, Dan digs his fingertips into the flesh and coaxes the last few thrusts out of Noah until he’s coming, hiding his face in Dan’s neck to muffle the sound out of habit as he rides out the last waves of orgasm. 

Still catching his breath, Noah heaves himself off of Dan and rolls to his side, letting the cool sheets stick to the damp patches of his body. 

*

“If there was an award for best fuck,” Noah says some ten minutes later, head propped on one hand as the other pets gently through the thick hair on Dan’s chest. 

Dan cackles. “Oh, you’d win hands down.”

Noah tilts his chin up and smiles smugly. “Thought so. You’d win best supporting fuck, by the way.”

Dan’s face feigns offence. “ _Supporting!_ I’ll have you know I put in just as much effort.”

“Sorry,” Noah shrugs. “Didn’t realise it took so much work to just lie there.”

Dan huffs. “It takes a lot of fucking work.” 

And then they’re laughing again, which quickly dissolves into soft, lazy kisses as Noah strokes his hands over every bit of skin he can reach. 

*

“I know you’re excited to share this with everyone,” Noah starts as they pull each other into Dan’s en suite to clean up, “but I’m kind of glad it was just me and you first.”

Dan pulls his hand back from turning on the shower with a ridiculously dopey smile on his face. He pulls Noah close and pecks at his lips, cheeks and nose. 

“Me too.”

“And I’m glad we got to fuck before we get drunk and messy tonight,” Noah adds, following Dan into the shower. 

“But we still get to messy fuck, right?”

Noah follows the first rivets of water that trickle down Dan’s throat with his mouth. He hums. 

“Oh, definitely. I’m going to have you drink so much champagne that you taste like fizz and bubbles when I eat you out.”

Dan chokes. 

“Jesus, you’re really earning that award, aren’t you?” 

Noah grins, reaching to run his hands through Dan’s sopping hair. 

“It’s only fair, you earned yours.”


End file.
